


A Shriek in the Woods: Part II

by jacobby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Collaboration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobby/pseuds/jacobby
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are brought in for investigation.--The second part for our Mysteries and Secrets AU from the YoI Collab Game!





	A Shriek in the Woods: Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Part I: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781888  
> Part II: you are here!  
> Part III: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11788827

**Sunday 28th, May 2017.**

**8:46**

**On duty: Officer Yuuri Katsuki, Paranormal Investigator Viktor Nikiforov, and Georgi Popovich**

**Case #34857 – Missing Person [Cao Bin]**

Yuuri arrived at the station with Viktor asleep on his chair. There was no way that could’ve been a comfortable position, so he woke the man up and ushered him towards one of the benches of the waiting area where he could lie down properly. Georgi was already there, face covered with a blanket Phichit must have offered them. Yuuri wasn’t sure when the two had started taking residence in the station. They were almost a nuisance for the other officers, but Viktor’s awkward charm and Georgi’s romantic side got the best of them, so they let them be.

Even Yuuri had to admit; he’s a little enamored by Viktor. He smiled at the other man as he pulled up the blanket towards his shoulders.

“I told him to lie down on one of those.” It was Phichit, ready to leave after his night shift. “But he insisted that he work till you arrived. Guess the research tired him out.”

“Not sleeping tired him out.” Yuuri headed towards his desk to get back to work. “I’ll see you, Phichit.”

“Bye! Don’t work too hard, Yuuri.”

“No promises.”

 

**Sunday 28th, May 2017.**

**10:58**

**On duty: Officer Yuuri Katsuki, Paranormal Investigator Viktor Nikiforov and Georgi Popovich**

**Case #34857 – Missing Person [Cao Bin]**

When his two witnesses arrived a few hours later, Yuuri woke Viktor up from his snoring. The older man jumped from his bench, confused how he ended up there. He proceeded to wake Georgi up, and then everything was set.

They let into the interrogation room the older boy first, a teenager named Otabek Altin.

“Are you a friend of Cao Bin’s?”

“Acquaintance. My boyfriend’s a friend of his friend. Guang-hong, I think his name is,” Otabek answered, calm and collected. He sat leaning towards Yuuri and Viktor, who sat across him. Georgi was standing by a corner in the interrogation room, preferring to listen to the interview from a distance.

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“He was hiking. He talked to us for a little bit as we made camp. He left after five minutes. Into the forest, I believe.”

“Is there anything you can tell us that can help us find Cao Bin?” Viktor spoke up now, apparently feeling frustrated with the slow paced nature of the interview. His expression remained smiling though, but with just the right amount of tension to it.

“Uh—yeah.” Otabek didn’t flinch but sat up straighter in his seat. “At night, around twelve-ish, there was a scream. At least, we thought it was a scream. It was too faint to recognize. Five minutes later, there were footsteps outside our tent. They sound almost dragging, heavy boots and all.”

“Anything like that come up in your research?” Yuuri whispered to Viktor.

“It’s too vague to lead to anything.” Viktor sighed.

“Is that all, Mr. Altin?”

“Call me Otabek. And yeah, that’s all.”

They called in the other witness shortly after. Yuri Plisetsky.

“Huh, so our names are the same.” Yuuri led the boy to his seat. “This’ll only take a couple of minutes. Thank you for your cooperation.”

“Whatever,” came the boy’s reply. “Anyway, it wasn’t human.”

“Excuse me?” Yuuri hadn’t even taken a step back to his spot beside Viktor before all eyes turned to the younger Yuri for an explanation. “What wasn’t human?”

He recalled the same story as his boyfriend, both narratives being too identical to be dismissed. Yuri was far more on edge with the way he handled the interview. He was a lot more specific too, shutting his eyes so he could remember the exact scene before him at that time. There was, however, an addition to his account of the experience.

“It was past twelve, y’know. I’d say two or three. I could still hear those fucking footsteps, but they were a lot farther now. Shit. It was freaky. I wanted to know what it was so I took a peek.”

“Did you see anything?” Viktor was cleaning a lot closer to Yuri now; palms pressed together as his lips rested on his forefingers.

“Wait up, old man. I’m getting to that part.” Yuri leaned in closer now too, and Yuuri felt compelled to do the same. Even Georgi was a lot closer to the table now, completely facing the boy. “So I took a peek, right? I opened up a bit of the tent’s zipper, just a little bit. When I saw what I did, I promised myself I would never go camping again.”

“Just tell us what you saw.”

“I could barely make out what it was, but it wasn’t human. Like I said, right? It was arching a little too low, and its limbs were a bit too long. It dragged its…feet? I wouldn’t call them feet, but that’s what they were for that creature. It was far from us when I took a look. About 60 feet away. It seemed like it was walking away, but it stopped. Then turned to look at me.”

“Did you see its face?”

“Nah, I don’t really know if it looked at me, but it sure did feel like it. Look, I’m not saying this creature was responsible for Cao Bin, but this creature is responsible for Cao Bin.”

Yuuri and Viktor only stared at him at that point, with Georgi taking his usual spot by the corner of the room.

“Can I go now?” Yuri got up anyway and started walking towards the door. Yuuri followed suit along with Viktor, who put on his best smile for the witnesses.

“Thank you so much for coming over and helping us out.” Viktor extended his hand to Otabek first and gave him a firm shake.

Yuri, who also shook the hand offered to him by Yuuri, hummed. “Don’t get too close to that fucking forest.”

When the young couple finally left, Yuuri gave Viktor a hopeful look.

The other man only sighed and rested a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “This isn’t a lot, but I’ll look into it after I take a shower.”

“The supernatural’s your expertise. I would want nothing to do with whatever…creature…that Yuri boy just described. We could explore the forest more and look for clues. I don’t know how reliable his account was, but we’ve got a lead with where he went, so I’m we’ll get somewhere at least.” Yuuri fell back onto his desk, and pressed random keys on his keyboard as if it’d type something that would get them somewhere.

“You know…” Viktor started, his voice low and words prolonged, “if you’re that stressed, you should come join me take a shower at—”

“I can’t leave the station alone” came Yuuri’s abrupt reply.

“Georgi will—”

“It needs to be a police officer, actually. Speaking of showers, I need to pee.”

 Viktor looked defeated. “Showers have nothing to do with peeing,” he whispered supposedly only to himself, but Yuuri heard anyway.

**Sunday 28th, May 2017.**

**2:05**

**On duty: Officer Yuuri Katsuki, Paranormal Investigator Viktor Nikiforov and Georgi Popovich**

**Case #34857 – Missing Person [Cao Bin]**

An hour and a brief shower back to the private investigator’s houses later, they were set to explore more of the forest. It was a short trip, and Yuuri was unsure whether he should be grateful or disappointed. For one he was slightly afraid of what the forest has to offer. He wasn’t exactly looking forward being some random monster’s meal for the day. But it _was_ still daytime, and the morning sun was high up in the sky, hopefully—and he was really hopeful about—the light would scare off anything that isn’t human away from them.

This case was his big break, he thought. This was the type of case he was finally waiting for, sad as it is that something as awful as a kidnapping happened.

Yuuri focused his thoughts to the crunching leaves beneath his feet instead, but without much luck. He was still too caught up in all that’ been happening.

“You okay, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

“Yeah. Why’d we stop?”

“This should be where Yurio and Otabek last saw Cao Bin. Let’s start following the trail, see if anything’s amiss.”

“Yurio?”

“Oh.” Viktor gave him a warm smile. “I needed something to differentiate yours and that other Yuri’s name. It might get confusing.”

“Yurio it is, then.”

They walked in silence as they got deeper and deeper into the forest. It was only a few minutes later when Yuuri saw a bush with twigs and branches broken. It was directly beside a cliff, not steep enough for an immediate death if someone fell, only enough that it would send whoever fell down there—most likely Cao Bin—rolling towards the foot of the hill.

They took a peak, following the trail sticks, leaves, and mud that left a little bit of an indication that someone had been there.

“Could it be that monster Yurio was talking about?” Yuuri was sure the size of the imprints on the soil wasn’t big enough to be that frightening, but he still wanted to be sure.

“Probably not but—oh hey! It’s a water bottle.” Viktor bent by the edge of the cliff where a plastic container, still half full with water was lying around.

“He must have fallen. Do you think he’s dead?” Georgi asked, a little bit darkly for Yuuri’s liking.

Yuuri didn’t think so, but just to be sure he sent a few more of his men down to get the necessary materials to inspect more of the scene on the hill. As they got there, they abruptly went to work and found a comb and a pair of socks by the trail. At the bottom of the hill, they were no signs of Cao Bin. Yuuri even looked for marks where Cao Bin could have been dragged but found no such thing. Instead, there was a little bit of what’s left of footprints, but what was supposed to be a trail disappeared into a field of grass.

“At least he’s not dead,” Viktor said, as they made their way back to the station.


End file.
